1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to cord locking device; and more particularly, to a cord locking device for securing the cords of blinds or the like in releasable position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of cord locking devices are known in the art for securing the cords of blinds, shades, or the like in a fixed, selectively releasable, position. Generally, a pair of cords or ropes or the like attached to the shades or blinds or the like pass over a roller mounted in a housing fixed above the shade or the like, such as above a window frame.
In such prior art devices, it is possible that the cords may bind or jam up in the housing between the roller and the sides or flanges of the housing in which the roller is mounted. Also, if both cords do not lock at the same time, one end of the shade or blind or the like to which the cords are attached will be lower than the other which is unaesthetically pleasing.
Such devices also have means for locking the cords internally of the housing which might result in the cords from getting stuck therein.
Such prior art devices also accomplish such locking by a wedging action which wedges the cords between a movable locking member internally mounted in the housing and an inner wall thereof. Thus, such devices are limited to cords of a predetermined diameter or else such locking action will not take place.